


Casual Dinner

by xX_TotalFangirl_Xx



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_TotalFangirl_Xx/pseuds/xX_TotalFangirl_Xx
Summary: How could dinner go this badly





	Casual Dinner

You may ask yourself, what could be worse than being growled at during the dinner with your  
fiance's father. Not much. Somehow I managed to stuff up worse. I had sat at the dinner table,  
sitting next to lance, my hand planted is his. This was only my second dinner with his family but  
last time his father wasn't there.  
Dinner started out easy enough, small talk about the weather or myself. I'm a very quiet person  
and they seemed to have realized that. It's a shame I didn't like talking, Lance's mother was  
such a talkative lady. Not too mention kind.  
But Lance's dad. I had been told he was growly mean and easily irritated. This was going to be  
fun.  
“so guys we have some news” Lance said, a wide toothy smile gleaming across his face.  
I knew what was about to happen and stood up beside Lance, my hand still in his. He was  
nervous, I could tell by the way his hand shakes.  
“I just wanted to say,” lance looks at me and takes a deep breathe, “We're engaged.”  
The silence that follows is probably the most terrifying experience I have ever been through, and I fought monsters in space for crying out loud.  
Lance's siblings looked shocked. Lance's mother on the other hand looked at us and smiled  
her approval.  
Suddenly Lance's father stands up;  
“You should have asked me first" he said, his voice stern and full of anger.  
Now I don't know WHAT happened next but somehow I managed to completely stuff up my words,  
“Sorry but you're not my type” I blurted out.  
Everyone is shocked. Lance's siblings elbow each other and giggle and I can see Lance  
struggling to hold back his laughter. Laces mother is laughing and his father has sat back down,  
mouth wide open.  
Nonetheless I left earlier than planned.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing I made up after seeing a funny post online.


End file.
